patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niewykorzystane projekty
Na tej stronie edytorzy mogą umieszczać swoje pomysły, których ostatecznie nie wykorzystali. Z niej można coś wziąść i dodać do własnych projektów. Ale najpierw należy poprosić o zgodę twórcę. Uwaga: Czasem aby coś zrozumieć, trzeba poznać zrealizowane projekty twórcy. Jest to strona wolna dla wszystkich. Zabrania się kradzenia pomysłów i wandalizmu. Autor: Tydeus 2000 Osobny wątek Tą opowieść wymyśliłem na poczekaniu... Tak do niczego. Ogólnie nie ma początku. Nawiązuje do mojej części. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, o co chodzi w tym projekcie, przeczytaj fabułę "Patapon:Powrót". Po oddaniu duszy Herosa, pojawia się straszliwy problem... (SuperZły władca demonów, albo niepokonana bestia...) Lady Meden przepowiada, iż straszliwego wroga nie da się uwięzić, osłabić ani coś w tym stylu... Jedyne co da się zrobić, to zabić go. Jednak zabić to coś było w przyszłości przepowiedziane bratu Księżniczki- Makoponowi... Który zginął jakiś czas temu z ręki Uberherosa. Aby uzyskać zbawcę, Heros i jego armia wkraczają do świata zmarłych. Tam poszukują duszy Makopona. Na ich drodze staje potężny anioł Auron- jeden ze strażników ładu. Mówi, iż przywracanie do życia jest zaprzeczeniem praw świata. Choć jest postacią pozytywną, wdaje się w walkę z siłami Pataponów, by spełniać swe polecenia. Razem z nim pojawiają się też zastępy niebios, złożone z pomniejszych aniołów, zwanych Sabaran. (Tak, ich ziemskim odbiciem jest Sabara i Charibassa.) Ostatecznie Heros nie znajduje duszy księcia w mieście zmarłych, ale daleko poza miastem odkrywa siedzącego, udręczonego własnymi wspomnieniami Makopona. Nie może go zbudzić, zaś Meden przepowiada iż Makopon nie mógł sobie wybaczyć swych błędów, zatem odszedł bez osądzenia przez niebiosa, oraz usiadł w jednym miejscu i rozmyślał nad sobą, aż jego smętne myśli same przejęły kontrolę nad jego umysłem... Za pomocą tajemniczej magii Heros i reszta wkraczają do głowy bohatera i tam biorą udział w dreczących go wspomnieniach... Na Wybrzeżu Bezsilnej Furii muszą obronić Księżniczkę przed Karmenami. W Kanionie Niewybaczalnej Zdrady niszczą wspomnienie pierwszej bitwy Jednego z Ciemności z Pataponami. Na Polach Bezwzględnej Rozpaczy niszczą wspomnienie skrzywdzenia siostry przez brata. W Ruinach Utraconej Nadziei pokonują wspomnienie utraty nadziei na pokonanie klątwy upadłego arcybiesa. Dzięki temu Makopon odzyskuje rozum. Grupa wychodzi ze świata zmarłych... Pokonują straszne niebezpieczeństwo, a przepowiednia się sprawdza. Jednak po powrocie nie zastają szczęścia... Oto Księżniczka odebrała sobie życie. (Pod wpływem wrogich smutnych podszeptów i kłamstw o klęsce Pataponów i śmierci Herosa, lub by dodać im siły swą ofiarą...) Na to Makopon i Heros dopuścić nie mogą. Wracają do świata zmarłych, by z tamtąd wydostac siostrę i ukochaną. Tam znów przeciwko im staje Auron i jego zastępy Sabaranów, tym razem walcząc na poważnie! Ale dusza Księżniczki zostaje odnaleziona. Ponadto pokonany zostaje strażnik wysłany przez bogów przeciwko ponownemu wydostaniu się ze świata zmarłych. Ostatecznie, gdy Heros, Księżniczka i makopon stoją przed powrotną bramą do świata żywych, ukazuje im się Auron i przestrzega, iż jeśli najeźdźcy znów wyjdą ze świata zmarłych, wrócą do swego świata, ale zostaną ukarani klątwą bogów... P.S. Myślałem, czy by tym niesamowitym zagrożeniem nie był kryształowy Hoshipon- porzucony przez Stwórcę świata projekt Tego. Ostatecznie zastąpił go srebrny Hoshipon. Z okazji odnalezienia Końca Świata była taka impreza, że Ton, Chin i Kan się upili i podczas spaceru w okolicy skrzyni arcybiesów znaleźli dziwny zwój. Po przeczytaniu go przywrócili kryształowego, a on odruchowo widząc nowy świat przywrócił zniszczone dawno temu nieudane pomysły Stwórcy, jakie pamiętał. To zagrażało strukturom i świata i istnieniu Pataponów. Patapon 4 Po oddaniu duszy Uberherosa, Heros powraca do kryjówki, gdzie widzi iż nie oddał swych sił na próżno. Po jakimś czasie Hatapon z trójką kolegów wracają do bazy, gdzie opowiadają co pokazał im srebrny Hoshipon. Meden decyduje się zorganizować wyprawę do Końca Świata, według wskazówek czwórki wojowników (mającą na celu znalezienie łatwej drogi). Na wszelki wypadek Heros decyduje się jechać z nią. Tak więc plemię zostaje w kryjówce, gdzie budują sobie nowe Patapolis pod dowództwem Tona, China i Kana, a Meden, Heros i Hatapon wraz z dzielną grupą ruszają w podróż morską. Mijają wyspy Chakadonów, a ci opowiadają im legendę, iż daleko na południe znajduje się olbrzyyymia wyspa, wręcz kontynent. Ale to było zbyt daleko by tam płynąć prostymi łodziami wyspiarzy. Meden kieruje ich na południe. Podróż mija spokojnie. Po długiej podróży widzą ląd. Ku ich zaskoczeniu spotykają okręty tubylców, którzy okazują się być przyjaźnie nastawieni. Nazywają siebie "Kamepon" (kolejni krewni Pataponów). Statek zawija do portu w olbrzymim mieście Kameponów, a ci zabierają ich do swego władcy zwanego Kami. Jest to potężny i inteligentny pół-Patapon, pół-Zigoton. Ten daje im ciekawe informacje: jego królestwo jest iście olbrzymie, oraz szczęśliwie. Jednak są kłopoty: po królestwie pałętają się bezwzględne bandyckie grupy rebeliantów, zwanych "Przeklętymi". Kami jest przyjazny... Ale dobrze pamięta daną mu przepowiednię: Zostanie obalony przez zamaskowanego przybysza. Zaś co wyróżnia Herosa; czyż nie maska? Władca organizuje pułapkę. Zmasakrowana zostaje załoga Pataponów, ale Heros, Hatapon i Meden uciekają. Poszukiwani przez żołnirzy wroga nieoczekiwanie gubią się i spotykają Przeklętych. Ci okazują się być inni niż przedstawił ich Kami... Imperator jest synem Patapona i Zigotona, zatem ma w sobie groźną krew Zigotona. I nienawidzi wszelkiej wiary we Wszechmogącego, w Koniec Świata... Zaś jego metody w wlace z tym są wyjątkowo zigotońskie... A Przeklęci utrzymują swą wiarę. Aby móc w jakikolwiek sposób wrócić lub kontynuować podróż, Heros musi poprowadzić Przeklętych przeciwko imperatorowi... Patapon:Powrót (Porzucona wersja) Jak wiadomo, heros pod koniec trójki oddaje swą duszę... Jego plemię dociera do Końca Świata... Gdzie żyją szczęśliwie... Poza Księżniczką, która nie może znieść myśli os stracie ukochanego. Jest jedyną osobą, która jest nieszczęśliwą w raju. W nadziei iż spotka ukochanego, znajduje porzuconą maskę Nęciłuski i oddaje jej swą duszę. Od tej pory każda, która włoży tą maskę, zostanie opętana przez duszę Księżniczki... Mija kilka tysięcy lat. Ton, Chin, lady Meden i inni znani nam bohaterowie dawno już zmarli... A ich potomkowie nigdy nie zaznali goryczy, tak jak ich przodkowie. Plemię Pataponów żyje całkowicie rozpustnie w Kresie Świata, nie zna własnej historii, ma gdzieś wszystko poza zabawą. Zapominają nawet co sprawiło, że trafili do swego domu... Gdy złoty Hoshipon pyta ich, jak się nazywał ich zbawca, oni nie potrafią podać imienia Herosa. W efekcie spotyka ich kara niebios- cały Earthend znika. Ale nie upadają... Wędrują, znajdują zruinowaną Kryjówkę, gdzie znajdują maskę Herosa. Znajdują w niej moce- Niebiosa dały swemu faworytowi drugie życie- każdy kto włoży tą maskę, ten sam stanie się Herosem. Mija kolejne dwa tysiące lat. Plemię Patapon wróciło do świetności starożytnych Pataponów. Mają wielkie imperium, olbrzymie miasta, imponujące budowle... Aż pewnego dnia wszystkie cztery największe miasta zostają zruinowane przez olbrzymie potwory (Dodongę, Ganodiasa, Dokaknela, oraz Terantusa). Obronić udaje się tylko Patapolis. Ale przy następnym ataku może obrona może się nie udać... Dlatego jeden z oficerów wkłada świętą maskę Herosa, w nadziei, iż ten powybija potwory. Z czasem na pomoc przybywa mu jego kochana- W tym samym celu pewna Pataponka wkłada maskę Nęciłuski... A razem z nią zaczynają powracać pozostali Mroczni Bohaterowie... W tym Dark One... Inne (z Patapon:Powrót) *Początkowo Khnumarton miał nazywać się Destroy-Life Terripig i miał być zapomnianym Mrocznym Herosem. *Wraz z dodanymi okrętami był też pomysł na potwory morskie. *Jednym z bossów miała być bestia o imieniu Hydra.